Upturned
by StrawberryFlake
Summary: Feeling unwanted, Amber had considered running away, but waking up one morning with a voice in her head and a sparkling curled on her wasn't part of the plan, but she can't bring herself to say no and is determined to help no matter what, she wanted an excuse to get away from home anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had to write this, this won't leave me alone and the plot bunnies are nipping at me, demanding I write this one up, anyway I hope you enjoy this fic ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only my OC's.**

* * *

Sitting on the windowsill as the rain poured form the sky was the only thing that she liked, it kept her company, the rain suited her mood, miserable and gloomy, pair of green eyes stared out the window.

Amber sighed softly as her chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun, wearing a t-shirt that was too big for her and a pair of shorts, the rain continued to pour down from the grey sky, she felt unwanted, especially around her parents and older siblings, while the older siblings got the praise, the things they wanted and the love, she got nothing, absolutely nothing, it like as if she didn't exist in the first place.

_'I wish I didn't.' _She thought as she continued to look out the window.

Her home was suppose to be her sanctuary but it wasn't, not with her siblings around, they picked on her, taunted her, bullied her, the neighbourhood kids were no better, she felt like an outcast, a nobody, her family were out for a week while she was left alone, her parents didn't even ask, they didn't even acknowledge her at all.

Going to school was no better, she was bullied there, taunted, pushed, shoved, knocked down, a punching bag, a doormat to her tormentors, she hated it, she had considered running away and is still thinking about it.

She frowned, it was recently one of her brothers taunted her by showing off a Xbox 360 he claimed he found in a pawn shop. Amber merely stared at it with a blank look, that was a week ago. Amber shifted on her seating and continued to look out the window with a blank expression on her face. A sigh escaped her lips as she then a frown appeared on her face.

She watched as cars zoomed by and then looked to the sky as the faint sound of thunder was heard as there was a low rumble.

"Great." She sighed. "Just what I needed."

A frown appeared on her lips as there was a flash and then another rumble of thunder, she continued to look to the outside world as people ran down the street to get to their homes as the rain got heavier as the drops became fat as they hit the concrete. Amber shifted and continued to watch the thunder and lightning, it was mocking her, it was as if the man in the sky was laughing at her misery and mocking her.

"You love to make fun of me don't you." She mumbled as she looked to the sky.

She was answered with a rumble of thunder as her frown turned into a scowl. "Ha, ha."

Amber sighed but continued to sit in her position, she had the home to herself but that wasn't good enough, she wanted her parent's love and affection, to be praised by them, but sadly that was a big no, no, she worked hard to get good grades, she pushed herself to her limit to at least get one praise, to get their affection, but sadly she couldn't, she just couldn't, it was impossible to do.

For her older brothers and sister however that wasn't difficult, they did it with ease, she envied them for that, she was the fourth child, while her two older brothers and sister got the praise, got the attention, she didn't.

Amber closed her eyes but was startled when the lightning was brighter and the rumble of thunder was louder, a hand was placed on her chest as the rain continued to pound her home. She breathed out slowly and glanced back to the window.

* * *

Amber sat up as the thunder and lightning passed long ago and the rain was not so heavy any longer.

"Well." She sighed. "Guess I'll go and make myself some Pop Tarts."

She got off the bed and then left her room as she walked down the hallway of her home, the silence was uncomfortable as she had nobody to talk to since she had no friends, she did have a friend but they ended up giving her tormentors her mobile number and they taunted her through texts. Amber scoffed, with a friend like that, who needed enemies, she got a new phone and number in the end and refused to share the number with anyone.

She walked down the wooden stairs as they creaked with each step she took. Green eyes looked around and then a sigh.

Amber hurried along to the kitchen and reached for the cupboard for a box of Pop Tarts. She took a packet out and then opened the packet and placed them into the toaster as she pushed the leaver down to cook the treats. She looked around and then crossed her arms, rubbing them in an attempt to keep herself warm, she was cold, oh so cold.

She turned her head just in time to see her treats pop out, grabbing a plate she placed them onto the plate and then walked off to go back upstairs, dragging her feet as she went.

"I hate this." She sighed.

Amber frowned but went back to her room to snack on her treat, she had already had her meal so she was all good.

She walked up the stairs and back to her room to eat her snack, grumbling under her breath she closed the door with her foot and went to sit on her bed as the TV blared in the background, on some show that was talking about Mission City which happened two weeks ago. She frowned, the military was involved in the battle as the government claimed it was a group of terrorists, but she didn't believe that at all, they were covering something up but she didn't know what.

But she had no proof of that at all, no evidence to back up her story, nothing, only her own theory. She bit her lip, another school day tomorrow but she was going to skip, she was sick and tired of the taunts she got at school. Amber took a bite of her PopTart and looked at the TV.

"What they won't know won't hurt them." She whispered.

A sigh escaped her lips as she took another bite of her snack.

* * *

The moon shone in the night sky as the grey clouds were long gone, stars twinkled in the night sky, the neighbourhood was in pure darkness as nobody had their lights on.

In the darkness a blue little orb floated as it shone brightly, floating gently towards one of the homes, fading dimly and then brightening up again as if it was about to lose it's life, it hurried along and entered a home as it floated through the empty hallway and through the small gap of an open door.

The blue orb floated over and hovered over the brown haired girl as Amber slept peacefully, chest rising and falling as she laid on her back, the duvet covering her lower half as she wore silk pyjamas.

Being as quick as it could it quickly sunk into her chest and into her body.

Unaware that in another room in the home the Xbox stirred.

* * *

**Aaaand done, sorry it was short but I can't help that at all, not my fault I didn't want to put down too much, but anyway, I hoped you like this fic of mine :3.**

**If you find the time, please leave a review I would appreciate it. No naming chapters because I can't think of a title and I don't want to name chapters because I'm lazy ^3^**

**And I will see you all in the next chapter, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of my story ^3^, thanks for reading the first chapter, I appreciate it. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Amber stirred as the birds chirped outside. She blinked and opened her eyes as she looked around her room, a low grunt escaped her lips as she looked around again, she tried to sit up but noticed something heavy was on her chest. She looked down to see why it was so heavy and to her disbelief, something was curled up on her chest sleeping, clicking softly, eyes widened as she opened her mouth.

_-Whoa there girl, don't startle tha sparkling.- _Came an order.

Amber blinked and looked around for the source of the voice as she slowly sat up into sitting position, making sure to not wake up the little robot as she held it to her chest.

"Wh-who said that?" She whispered.

_-I did kitten.-_

"Eep." Amber squeaked, looking around more for the source of the voice without much luck. The voice laughed.

_-Girl I ain't anywhere, but in here.-_

"I-In where?" She asked, freaking out which caused the little robot to stir from it's slumber and look at her with a pair of curious optics.

_-In you kitten.- _

"I-In me? You're in my body!?" Amber was freaking out now, the sparkling whined from how loud she got.

_-Kitten, what did I tell ya bout scarin the sparkling.- _

"What?"

_-Look down sweetspark.- _

She did that and was met with a pair of electric blue optics as the two stared at each other, the sparkling chirped and squirmed in her arms. She said nothing and watched as the sparkling wormed it's way out of her arms and crawled on her bed, looking at the TV with utter curiosity. Amber blinked and then pinched herself, winching when she realized it wasn't a dream but reality, that it was all real and happening.

_'Ok, so I'm not losing it.' _She thought.

_-Of course ya not kitten.- _

A frown appeared on her lips. _'But...Where did you come from?'_

_-Sorry bout that squirt, __I had to use ya, without ya I would of left dis planet for good.-_

_'You're dead!?'_

_-Technically no, without you then yes, but I'm alive through ya.- _

_'So it's because of me you're alive.' _Amber concluded.

_-Dat's right kitten, ya saved mah life.- _

She said nothing, a life, she saved a life without even trying, without much effort, she felt flattered that she saved a life, even it if meant she had to share her body with another.

_'So...If I die, you would too.'_

_-Yes, I would.-_

_'Ok, now that I've stopped freaking out...What's your name?'_

_-Designation is Jazz kitten, you?-_

_'Amber, my name is Amber.' _

_-Amber eh, hope ya don't mind if I keep on callin you kitten.- _

_'N-Not at all.' _She spluttered, embarrassed that she was given a nickname, her 'Friend' never gave her a nickname.

A chirp got her attention as she saw the little sparkling press it's tiny servo to the TV screen. Amber said nothing but observe from her position on the bed.

_'What's a sparkling?' _She suddenly asked Jazz.

_-A sparkling is tha human equivalent of a baby.- _Came the explanation.

_'So I got a robot baby in my room.'_

_-Some advice kitten, saying Robot is probably not tha best thing ta say, we find it...Insulting.-_

_'But...What are you?'_

_-Me? I'm an autonomous_ robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Autobot for short.-__

__'But what can I call the little one then?'__

__-Well not Robot, saying Cybertronian sparkling would be better.-__

__'Ah...'__

_**-**Yer confused, I can understand dat kitten.- _

_'So...What's the story?'_

_-Hope you're sittin down kitten, it's quite the story.-_

_'Go for it, I got time.'_

Jazz began to explain to her as short as he could. Amber would nod once in a while as the story of his planet was told, how she was told Megatron chased the Allspark that was ejected into space to earth and some man called Archibald Witwicky found him and activated the navigation system by accident and the code was placed on the glasses.

He then began to explain the events that led up to Mission City, and how Megatron tore him in half. Amber cringed at that and the mental image she got from it.

_-Next thing I knew is dat I left mah body and floated for two weeks, den the next thing I knew I found myself here and entered yer body.- _

_'Wow.' _Amber breathed as the sparkling sat on her lap, chirping. _'That's some story.'_

_-Did I bore ya?-_

_'Not at all, it's better than History class.'_

_**-**Aren't ya suppose to be in school squirt?-_

_'I'm skipping.' _She admitted.

_-But...Why?-_

_'I'm nothing but a punching bag and a doormat to the other students.' _She whispered, blinking back the tears. _'I only get bullied by other kids, even the ones in the neighbourhood.' _

_-Parents?-_

She laughed bitterly. _'They don't care, they don't give a shit about me!' _The tears fell. _'They only care about my other siblings, they pretend I don't exists.' _

_-Slag...I'm sorry kitten.-_

She wiped the tears away. _'It's fine Jazz, don't worry about it, it's the first time I talked to someone about my problems, I didn't bother as nobody would of listened to me, a nobody, an outcast, a freak!'_

_-Listen here Amber- _Jazz said sternly, the cheerfulness gone. _-Stop talking slag bout yerself, you're none of those kitten, __they're just jealous yer better than them- _

_'You think so?' _She asked softly.

_-Trust me squirt, I know so, and besides, how bad can dem kids be?-_

She said nothing as the Sparkling sat on her lap, chirping softly. Amber looked to the sparkling on her lap but then looked to her TV.

_'...What should I name the sparkling?' _Amber suddenly asked.

_-Well...A feminine name, dat's what, the sparkling is a femme.- _

_'A what?'_

_-Femme is another word for female, and mech is male.-_

_'Wait...You had females on your planet?'_

_-Sure do kitten, but not much, Megsy used ta order the extermination of femmes and sparklings.-_

_'That's...Disgusting.'_

_-Ah, dat's how he is kid.- _

_'So...What do we do?'_

_-Eh?-_

_'I mean...Surely they kept your body, right?'_

_-Hope so kitten, Hatchet is probably fixin it as we speak.- _

_'Hatchet?'_

_-Never say dat around Ratchet, he hates it, oh, and Ratchet is the best CMO I met.- _

_'So, this Ratchet is a medic, right?'_

_-Sure is kitten.-_

_'...I got a lot to learn huh.'_

_-Sure do, I can explain while we head to Tranquility if ya want to.- _

_'Wow, that's um...A long way.'_

_-Is it too far kitten?-_

_'No, not at all, I wanted an excuse to leave this home for a long time' _

_-We'll be gone for a long while Amber, ya up to it?-_

_'Yeah, I'm up to it, nobody will miss me anyway.' _

_-...-_

* * *

Amber huffed as she packed clothing into a rucksack. The sparkling sat on her pillow watching with utter curiosity. Amber glanced to the sparkling.

"I know you won't like it, but you'll have to sit in the bag for now."

A whine.

"When we're away from human eyes and on our own I will let you out then." She assured the little sparkling she has yet to name.

She had a chirp as a response, she hoped the sparkling understood her. Amber stood up straight and then glanced to outside, everyone in the neighbourhood was at work and she had to move before they came home and some came back between 5 and 6PM, so she had to move to catch a bus to the next town over. A sigh escaped her, she was done, there wasn't much clothing anyway, she had her sister's old clothes while her sibling got new ones each time.

Amber changed into a pair of jeans, an orange tank top, a smoke grey zip up hoodie on top and lastly her red converse shoes on her feet. She sighed as she placed sunglasses into her pocket.

"What should I name you?" She murmured.

The sparkling tilted her helm and looked at the brunette as Amber began to think of a name for the black bot sitting on her pillow. She sighed and began to think more as a frown appeared on her face, name, she couldn't think of a name, it was too difficult to think of one, one name hit her as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Sounds stupid, but I think I like Nova."

The sparkling perked up at the name as Amber's smile grew.

"What do you think? Like the name Nova?" Amber asked.

She had a happy chirp as a response, the smile turned into a grin at the name for the little bot.

_'Suits her.' _Amber thought.

_-Sure does kitten.-_

The brunette jumped, she had completely forgot she was sharing her body with a giant alien robot from another planet.

_-Sorry for scarin ya kitten.- _

_'It's fine.' _She breathed.

Nova crawled to the rucksack and climbed into the waterproof part, transforming back into the Xbox. Amber blinked and then grinned, her brother was going to lose it big time when he finds his Xbox missing. She shrugged, not her problem at all. Amber sealed the bag and then closed the flap, securing it.

She looked around her room, there really wasn't good memories in this room, only bad and dull, breathing out slowly. She grabbed the bag and then walked off.

_-Ya sure kitten?- _Jazz asked her.

_'I wouldn't of packed now would I?'_

He grinned. _-Yer determined.-_

_'Well yes, I wanted out from this neighbourhood for a long time now, now that I got the chance I'm taking it.'_

Amber left the bedroom, giving one last glance as she walked down the hallway, the house quiet and empty. She walked down the stairs and grabbed the keys that were in a box, then closing the box behind her. Amber began to ponder, should she write a letter? No, what was the point, they would probably throw it away. Walking to the front door she unlocked the door and then stepped out. Locking the door behind her.

"Look! It's the freak!" One of the neighbourhood kids taunted.

"Oh yeah, the girl nobody loves, not even her parents." Another sneered.

"At least my parents love me." A girl taunted.

Amber wordlessly shoved the key through the letterbox, she could hear Jazz growl.

_'You were saying?' _

_-I take that 'How bad can dem kids be.' back.- _

She walked down the street, ignoring the taunts from the other kids as they continued to taunt her from afar. She rolled her eyes at their immaturity while Jazz huffed but continued anyway, even if a couple caught up with her on their bikes.

"That's it, walk freak walk!"

She bit back the growl that wanted to escape her mouth and kept on going, she kept going and not stop at all, not once.

_-Ignore em kitten, at the end of tha day, you'll get tha last laugh.- _

_'Mmhm, hope so.'_

* * *

_'Ok so...If you're in a war...What are the sides?' _Amber asked.

She managed to get away from her tormentors and was now waiting for a bus to get out of town as she sat on the bench waiting for a bus, it would only take her over to the next town but she then would have to get another then, she took money from the home, the money she saved from birthday and Christmas cards. She scoffed, at least she had some presents even if it wasn't anything fancy.

_-Well, there are tha Autobots lead by Optimus Prime and there are tha Decepticons lead by Megatron, well, were lead by Megatron, now probably lead by Starscream, lastly there were neutrals also.-_

_'Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals, got it.' _

Amber looked around as she patiently waited, the sun was beating down as she sighed and wiped her forehead, it was hot, really hot.

_'How can I tell if I come across a Decepticon?'_

_-Well kitten, a con's optics are red while a bot's optics are blue.- _

_'Blue, like Nova's?'_

_-Yeah, dat's right.-_

She hummed as the bus arrived. She hopped off the seat she was on and grabbed her rucksack and went to board the bus, she paid to get into the next town and then sat in her seat, the rucksack on the floor.

The door to the bus closed and then left the bus stop. Amber closed her eyes and then opened them. Looking out the window as she began her journey.

* * *

**And done! There, a longer chapter than the first one, sorry there was more talking in this one but Amber was very curious.**

**And no Nova doesn't talk because she's a sparkling, but she will eventually as she gets her youngling frame.**

**Yes and Kitten is Jazz's nickname for Amber, I thought it was cute to do so, so meh. **

**I'm hoping to introduce the other bots soon, even if Amber doesn't meet them for a while.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna stop my rambling, before you go and read something else, please leave a review, thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy this people :3, will be introducing the other bots in this even if Amber doesn't meet them for a bit, I said I would do this last chapter but there you go.**

**So many response, you guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, I shall stop talking and allow you to read the story.**

* * *

The bus journey was quiet, there were a few people on the bus, but they sat far from the front. Amber looked out the window as the scenery zoomed by her, green eyes looking out the window with a distance look in them, she sat there allowing what she seen this morning to sink in and what she heard, but her theory was right. Mission City wasn't a terrorist attack and the Government were covering up. She closed her eyes and then reopened them.

_-Kitten?-_

_'Yeah?'_

_-Ya alright? Ya spaced out there for second.-_

_'I'm fine, sorry.'_

The two fell silent as Amber shifted in her seat, the town she wanted to go was the last stop and she was willing to sit and get to that location, it wasn't a big town at all, a small town, she had been there before and knew a couple of people who would probably let her stay there for the night.

She blinked as a sudden thought hit her.

_'Hey Jazz.'_

_-Yo.-_

_'...If we do come across the other Autobots...How do we explain I got you in my body?'_

_-...Good question...-_

She sighed. _'I'll think of something.'_

_-Depends who we come across first.-_

_'I guess...'_

* * *

"How are the repairs?"

Ratchet paused in repairing Jazz's body and turned to face Optimus Prime as the red and blue mech entered the med bay.

"Going good so far." The medic grunted. "Not easy, but I'm getting there."

"Any information?"

"His spark is there but empty, but I believe he's not dead."

"Are you suggesting he may of entered some kind of machinery to stay alive?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"We will need to locate his host soon if we have a chance of reviving him."

"Easier said than done." The medic grumbled. "He could be anywhere."

"Have faith old friend, I am sure Jazz will appear when he is ready." Optimus assured his medic.

"Hope so, but the repairs will take a bit of time, it won't be easy at all."

"Do not strain yourself."

"Frag, if only I had First Aid."

The red and blue mech smiled as the medic continued to grumble.

* * *

_-Amber, wake up kitten.-_

Amber blinked as someone was shaking her. She looked to see it was the bus driver with a smile on his lips.

"Come on kid, the last stop."

She became alert and blushed immediately apologizing. He laughed and patted her on the head. Amber grabbed her bag and got off the bus. She sighed as the door closed and the bus drove off.

_'Alright, we'll stay with a family friend for the night and move on tomorrow.'_

_-Sure thing kitten.-_

She nodded and then walked forward, shifting the bag on her shoulder as she yawned and then stretched, she walked forward and watched as people waved, she shyly waved back and carried on walking. Amber kept on going until she reached a store that were selling car parts. She entered through the door.

"Good af- ahhh! Amber!"

She smiled and spotted a middle aged man as he approached the brunette.

"Hey Frank." She greeted.

"How are you girly? It's been a while."

"I know, do you think I can stay for the night?"

"For you, anything! Follow me kid."

She followed the man as the two headed to the back door.

"Wait, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Bus...I did my threat of running away."

"Be careful out there kid, the world can be a cruel place."

_-Don't we know it.- _Jazz muttered.

_'Agreed.' _

They walked up the stairs and he opened a door that brought her into a room with a counter dividing the kitchen and the living room. Amber placed her bag out of the way so nobody would trip over the bag. She looked around and took her converse shoes off her feet.

"Get comfortable Amber, I will be closing in an hour and then we'll go to the diner down the road for food, my treat."

She looked at Frank. "You don't have to."

"I insist, you'll need the energy if you're leaving tomorrow, and it looks like you haven't had a proper meal for days."

_'That's true.' _She thought as he gave a wave and left to go downstairs.

_-Primus kitten, what did dey leave fer fuel.- _

_'Not much, I've been living on PopTarts and cereal.'_

_-Dat's not healthy squirt, Hatchet would blow a fuse if he learned what ya ate.- _

_'Is he a health freak?'_

_-Yup.-_

_'Wonderful.' _She sighed.

Amber sat on the sofa nearby and stared at the TV in front of her as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, she noticed it was a talk show about Mission City, she wanted to see how Jazz reacted.

_-Primus, dey still on bout Mission City.- _

_'Yup, the government claimed it was a Terrorist attack.'_

_-Well...I can understand why, I think humans would of freaked if dey discovered it was really us dat caused tha destruction.- _

_'Mmmhmm.' _

Amber leaned back into the chair and then a thought hit her. She got up from the chair and went to open the bag and then the waterproof part. Nova transformed and hopped out the bag. Chirping.

_-Is dat a good idea kitten?-_

_'We couldn't leave her in here all day.' _Amber picked up the black and green sparkling. _'And besides, if Frank did see her, I'll just beg him to keep it a secret.'_

_-You sure do trust this guy.-_

_'Well...I have known him since I was a kid, and when my parents were out for hours at a time with my siblings he would come over and bring me here, he's Dad's friend.'_

_-Wait...Dey would leave you even as a youngling?-_

_'...Yes.'_

_-Amber, dat's child neglect, I can assure you a Cybertronian would never leave their sparkling alone for hours, dey would ask someone else to take care of their lil one.-_

_'Wow, sounds like your kind look after their young ones, even better than some humans.'_

_-Sad isn't it?-_

_'Yeah.' _

Nova squirmed in Ambers arms to get comfortable on the sofa, the small sparkling looking at the TV as Amber yawned softly, holding onto the little bot like a mother would with her child, the thought made her heart ache, her mother really isn't a mother, she never gave the love to the brunette, the attention, nothing, completely ignored. Amber bit back the sigh that wanted to escape.

"When I'm gone, you behave and don't reveal yourself to anyone, remain in your disguise until I come back and until you're out of Frank's sights." She told the sparkling.

She was met with blue optics and had an affirmed chirp as a response, the little sparkling was happy to listen to her mama, even if her mama was human.

_-Ah, how cute, Nova sees ya as a mama.-_

_'R-Really!? Well I can assure you, I will not make the mistake my own mother did, I'll be a mother, better than my own.'_

_-You'll make a great mama kitten.-_

_'You think so?'_

_-I know so, I can feel it.-_

She said nothing and went back to watching TV.

* * *

The credits of a movie were rolling when footsteps were heard. Nova immediately transformed. The door opened revealing Frank.

"Where did you get that from?" Amber heard him ask.

"Oh, um...I found it by the bus stop." She lied.

He glanced into her bag. "I don't see any consoles."

"I'll buy some when I get a chance."

"Hmm...Fair enough."

Amber held her breath as Frank walked into another room, she breathed out when he disappeared from view.

_'God I hate lying to him.'_

_-Ya had ta do it kitten.-_

_'Yeah...I guess...'_

_-Anyways, eat good kitten, I doubt you will have much to eat tomorrow.- _

_'Probably not.'_

She shifted into a more comfortable position as she continued to watch the TV with Nova on her lap. A sigh escaped her lips as she shifted the sparkling on her lap into a comfortable position. Nova squirmed a bit but settled down eventually.

She heard a door open when Frank appeared into her view.

"Alright kiddo, the shop is closed for the day, lets go and get you some food."

Amber nodded and settled Nova onto the chair she was sitting on and placed her shoes on her feet as she followed him.

_'Hope Nova will be alright.' _

_-She'll be fine kitten, we're not gone for long.-_

Amber assured herself that the black and green sparkling will be alright without her for at least an hour or maybe less, depends how long the food would take and how long she would take to eat her meal.

* * *

Once they reached the popular diner down the road not far from the shop, they were taken to their seats. Amber scanned the menu to see what would get her attention.

"You can order anything you want kid, my treat." Frank told her.

Amber frowned. "You don't have to."

"I insist, you need the food, since your parents won't take care of you, then I will."

"..."

_-He's right kitten, ya need tha food.- _Jazz told her.

_'I guess...'_

The two ordered what they wanted and were waiting for their food. Amber took a sip of her drink.

"Did you hear?"

She looked at him. "About what?"

"Apparently someone said something crashed last night and a crater was found this morning and this silver Lamborghini suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a couple of men said it drove without a driver, but I think they were drunk."

"Really?"

She felt Jazz perk up. _'What's wrong?' _She asked.

_-Dat sounds like Sideswipe.-_

_'Sideswipe?'_

_-No worries kitten, he's a Autobot.- _

_'Should we look tomorrow?'_

_-Yup, if we can find im, we can travel to Tranquility and ya can save money.-_

_'Alright...We'll do that.'_

"Where did you see the Lamborghini last?" Amber asked.

"I heard it's in that abandoned warehouse, just sitting there."

"Alright..."

"Don't tell me you're going to investigate."

"Mmmhmm, before people wake up the next day."

"...I'll wake you up in the morning."

Amber smiled and then nodded as their food arrived.

"I wonder how long it will take for your parents to notice you're gone?" Frank suddenly asked.

Amber snorted. "Probably a month, by the time I would of settled down with a family who would rent a room."

_-Or with tha Autobots.-_

_'...That works too.'_

She took a bite of her meal as she held back the groan as her mouth exploded with flavour, she swallowed her food.

_-I can't wait to have sweet, sweet high grade.-_

_'High grade?'_

_-...Ya will see kitten.-_

_'Oh, ok.'_

Amber continued to eat her meal as people around her chattered to each other with waitress' serving food to hungry customers.

* * *

It was late when the two returned to the apartment. Amber yawned and was the first through the door as Frank checked to see if he locked the doors. She picked Nova up and walked to the guest room and placed the sparkling onto the bed, switching the lamp on and closing the curtains.

_-Right kitten, get sleep, cuz we're gonna find dat vehicle.-_

_'And what should I say? 'Oh hey there Sideswipe, you don't know me but I know you', that will sound creepy.'_

_-...I'll think of something.-_

_'Right...'_

Amber changed into pyjamas and then climbed into the bed as a yawn escaped her lips.

"See you in the morning kid."

She looked to Frank and then smiled. "Yeah."

"I normally check the shop at 6 so I'll wake you up then."

She nodded as he closed the door. A sigh escaped her lips as she then stretched. The brunette ran her fingers through her fringe as she looked at the curtains that were covering the window.

_-Right...As soon as we find Sides and convince him, we'll head off as soon as we can.-_

_'Alright, I don't know how it will work out in the end.'_

_-Trust me kitten, Autobots never harm humans.-_

_'Glad to know that.'_

Amber went to lay down as she stared at the ceiling after switching the lamp off next to her. She patted the Xbox next to her and then drifted off to a sleep.

* * *

**And done, ;_; I'm so sorry for the delay, I had writers block. **

**And don't worry, Sideswipe is in the next chapter I can assure you that.**

**Well anyway, Leave a review before you go off and read something else...If you want to, I'm not forcing you to. **

**Until next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the next chapter, and Sideswipe is in this one, yay!**

**Anyway, enjoy this fic :3**

* * *

Amber was awoken to Frank shaking her, the sun was beginning to rise into the sky. She grunted and slowly sat up, clutching her head as she looked around, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and then yawned, stretching.

"Wake up kiddo, and no complaining, you did ask me to wake you up." He told her.

The brunette mumbled something under her breath before yawning again. Frank left the room to allow her to change. Amber kicked the covers off and went to change into the clothes she wore yesterday.

_-Do ya know where this warehouse is?- _Jazz asked her.

_'Yes I do, I went there before so it won't be a trouble for me to find.' _She answered.

Amber carefully placed Nova into the bag and closed it up. The brunette yawned and then stretched as she picked up the bag and then walked out the bedroom and then couldn't spot Frank anywhere, she assumed he went downstairs to check up on the shop. She looked around and then nodded.

_-Alright Kitten, let's move.-_

_'Yup.'_

She left the apartment and walked down the stairs that lead to the shop.

"I'll see you soon Amber." Frank said.

She nodded and then left the shop since it was unlocked, the brunette waved as she walked past the shop, placing her sunglasses on top of her head.

Amber looked around, it was quiet, not a single soul was in sight at the moment. The brunette sighed and then looked to the sky. Looking around.

_-Calm down kitten, Sideswipe ain't like Sunstreaker, Sunny would have been more hostile.-_

_'Thanks for the confidence boost.' _Amber said in sarcasm.

_-I didn't mean to scare ya kitten, I was tryin to assure ya.- _

She huffed and then kept on going, going in the direction of the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Amber spotted a silver Lamborghini as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

_-Calm yourself kitten.-_

_'God, I'm nervous.' _

_-Calm down Amber, he won't hurt you, no Autobot would, even if Sunny won't be friendly towards humans, Optimus wouldn't allow it.-_

_'Alright.' _

Amber approached the vehicle. She bit her lip and tried to calm her nerves, barely, she clenched her hand into a fist, so hard her knuckles went white.

"Um...Are you the car that drunken men claimed drove on it's own?"

The vehicle shifted as the brunette stiffened, her heart thumping in her chest, sensing her nerves. Jazz calmed her down mentally, she loosened her body being tense, barely.

"Whoa! That's some energy you're letting off!"

The brunette was startled that the silver vehicle began to talk, in English.

"E-Energy?" She asked.

"Yup, I picked up a signal not too long ago, and it got stronger when you appeared, there are two."

Amber lowered the bag and opened it. Poking Nova, in response the little femme transformed and then chirped.

"Holy! It's a sparkling!" Sideswipe cried.

She nodded as the femling whined. The brunette bit her bottom lip and then looked to the vehicle. "Don't be too loud, she doesn't like shouting."

"Oh! Sorry."

Nova transformed and went back to the spot where she was before. Amber closed the bag.

"The other signal, it's coming from you."

Amber bit her lip, how was she going to explain?

_-Kitten, I think I can control ya body.-_

_'Wh-What?!'_

_-It would be best if I spoke.-_

_'A-Alright, you have my permission, but ask if you wanna use my body.' _

_-Sure thing kitten.-_

Sideswipe transformed. Amber closed her eyes and then opened them, her eyes were no longer green, but blue.

"_Yeah, it's coming from me."_

"Jazz!?"

She grinned _"Tha one and only."_

"B-But...H-How did you end up in a human's body!"

"_Well now, hope yer listening sides." _

Jazz began to explain and told Sideswipe what he told Amber, after the story ended blue optics were wide.

"Frag Jazz, you've been through a lot...So has your host."

"_Yup, we're headin to Tranquility."_

"Will the others be there?"

"_Yup, I know Bee will."_

"Alright, guess I know where I'm going and I guess it won't hurt to have company."

"_Amber's a good kid, she won't bother ya." _Her face went serious. _"Ya have ta keep her safe, if she dies, so will I."_

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no con will hurt her." The silver mech assured.

"_Good, now, time to give kitten back her body."_

Eyes closed and then opened, revealing the green eyes again. Amber clutched her head.

"You ok?"

She smiled weakly. "I'm fine, I'll get used to that, It's odd to share your body."

The brunette looked around. "We better get going before people freak."

He nodded and transformed, opening the door. Amber walked over and climbed into the driver side, placing her bag on the passenger side, the seatbelt wrapped around her body, she was startled but calmed down eventually.

"Right, I hope we get to Tranquility before dark, if not, oh well."

"Can I ask a question." Amber said as they began to leave.

"Go ahead."

"Jazz mentioned Sunny, who's that?"

If Sideswipe wasn't in his alt form he would of smiled. "Ah, he means Sunstreaker, my twin."

She blinked. "You can get twins?"

"Yup, it's rare to get a split spark twin."

"Ummm..."

"Hatchet will explain to you."

"Ah, Jazz mentioned that name."

Sideswipe sniggered. "Don't say it to his face, you might get a wrench thrown at you."

Amber became slightly alarmed. "Jazz never mentioned that." She gave a mental equivalent of a glare, she heard a gulp.

He laughed. "Don't worry Amber, I'll shield you from his wrath."

"I guess." She mumbled, looking out the window.

"...How did you get all the way out here? I mean, you're a bit too young to get here on your own."

"I used a bus to get here."

"...Any other reason than to help Jazz?"

"...As soon as I get Jazz back to his body I will tell you everything."

"Deal."

The silver mech sped off from the small town and into the desert. Amber continued to look out the window, closing her eyes as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"You ok?"

She snapped out of it. "I'm fine."

"You can get some recharge if you like."

"I guess..."

"I'll wake you up if I get into a situation."

"Alright."

The brunette yawned and then closed her eyes, curling up into the door and allowed sleep to take over, she did end up waking up early to meet the silver mech before someone spotted him.

_-Let's hope no con gets in our way.- _Jazz muttered softly.

_'I hope not too, I don't want to run into one.'_

_-I'll let ya sleep kitten.-_

_'Alright...'_

He fell silent and allowed her to get proper sleep.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Amber."

The brunette stirred from her sleep and slowly sat up. She looked around and noticed it was now dark. She looked around but then yawned.

"What is it?" She mumbled softly.

"We're here."

She blinked and looked around more before her environment began to look very familiar, her tiredness disappeared and immediately became alert.

"How did we get here so quick?" She asked.

"I...Um..."

"You what?"

He laughed nervously. "I did some speeding."

"You got here by speeding..."

"..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE GOT HERE BY SPEEDING!"

"I didn't get caught!" The silver mech protested.

"That's not the point! Someone could of spotted us." Amber hissed. "Like a con for an example."

"...I didn't think of that."

A sigh escaped her lips as she pinched the ridge of her nose. She heard Jazz mumble something in Cybertronian.

"Alright, be lucky no Autobot caught you."

"Especially Prowl."

_'Who?'_

_-Prowler is Prime's second in command.- _

_'Prowler?'_

Jazz snickered. _-His nickname I gave im, he hates it.- _

_'I see.'_

"So...Where is Bumblebee staying anyway?"

"...Hang on, I'll ask Jazz."

_'Any answers?'_

_-I kinda forgot.-_

_'Fantastic.' _She sighed.

"He forgot."

"...Slag."

Amber began to ponder on what to do next. She hummed softly on an idea of what to do.

"I got an idea." Sideswipe spoke up.

"And that is?"

"Instead of us finding the other Autobots, how about we let them find us."

_-Dat might work.-_

_'It'll do, I mean, if Sideswipe picked up the energy signal Nova and I are letting off, surely the others also will.' _

_-They will, we'll go with Sides idea.-_

"Jazz agrees to the idea, so, will we just drive around until one of them picks up on the energy signal or..." Amber told him.

"We'll drive around, I mean, surely a silver Lamborghini driving around will get attention and word will spread."

"That's true, but...How about we call it a night."

"Good idea, I'll find somewhere with less human activity, then The sparkling can have a bit of a stretch

"Yeah, Nova's been in the bag all day and I need a bit of a stretch."

* * *

Stepping out the vehicle. Amber shivered when the chilly air hit her after she sat in the warm vehicle for so long. Nova wriggled her way out the bag and looked around the interior of the vehicle. The brunette stretched her sore limbs and then sighed as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Aren't you cold?" Sideswipe asked her.

"Not really, I mean, the nights aren't cold, it's during the Winter it gets really cold, especially during the nights."

"Winter?"

"Earth has four seasons, Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter."

"And we're on?"

"Summer, I can assure you, when Winter rolls in, you'll hate it by the time Spring arrives."

"Sounds...Interesting."

"You got a lot to learn about Earth."

"Sure do."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and find a place to eat, make sure Nova is out of sight."

"Will you be ok on your own?"

"Yeah, I saw somewhere to eat around the corner, it's only a couple of minutes walk."

"Well alright, if you spot the Decepticon insignia on any vehicle, return to me immediately."

"I plan to."

The brunette went to the vehicle and fished out her wallet before heading off. The door closing behind her.

"Don't move from this spot." She warned.

"Calm down will you, I won't."

She nodded and walked off to her intended destination.

* * *

After having her meal the brunette walked back to the silver vehicle, to her relief it was in the exact same spot she left him. The door opened and she climbed in.

"What took you?" Sideswipe complained.

"Not my fault there was a queue at this time of night, and I didn't want to get your interior messy now did I?"

"...Good point, I don't want any crumbs in my interior."

Amber sighed and climbed into the vehicle, the door closing behind her and locking. She shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Won't that be...Uncomfortable?" Sideswipe asked in concern

"I've slept in far worse positions." She assured him.

"...If you say so."

"Anyway, let's call it a night."

"Alright, but if I pick up a Decepticon signal don't be surprised if I wake you up in a hurry."

"Fine."

The brunette sighed and curled up, allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

**And done, sorry for the long delay, I decided to go on a break for a while.**

**And sorry it was so short, I hope you can forgive me ;o;. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five, enjoy this yes?**

* * *

Amber woke up feeling extremely comfortable, sleeping in the position she was in was not so comfortable at all, it was an awkward position, but she didn't bother complaining. The brunette slowly sat up, her joints aching and sore since she was in the same position all night, a grunt escaped her lips as Nova stirred next to her. The sparkling chirped at her creator, climbing to sit on the brunette's lap. Snuggling into the human female.

Amber smiled and allowed the sparkling to snuggle into her. Looking out the window. Nova crawled to the bag and then into it, transforming. The brunette closed the bag to prevent anyone seeing the sparkling in the bag, if someone saw it was a game's console they would try to steal it so she closed the bag.

Opening the door the brunette stepped out and stretched, grunting as her joints were sore and stiff, she wanted to sleep in a soft bed, badly, sleeping in a vehicle in that position wasn't a good idea.

Sideswipe stirred next to her, grunting himself as Amber yawned. Looking to the blue sky.

"Morning." The mech greeted.

She nodded and mumbled a 'morning' herself. She walked back to the vehicle and sat in the seat, giving another stretch.

"How bout a drive?" Amber suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll find a fellow Autobot, I could do with some high grade."

_-Ey! don't tell sides to tease meh!- _Jazz huffed.

"Jazz said to not tease him." She delivered the message.

"Oh...I forgot about that."

The brunette sighed before sitting in the vehicle fully. The door closed and the seatbelt went around her. Amber shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position.

"Alright, should we get attention onto ourselves during the drive?"

"Yes, hopefully an Autobot will notice and find us or we find them."

"Yup, and if we see a Decepticon insignia on any vehicle, we drive away."

Amber nodded as the silver vehicle drove off.

* * *

Looking out the window Amber noticed people's heads turned to see a silver Lamborghini driving about, she was thankful Sideswipe had a hologram so people wouldn't get suspicious. The brunette shifted as whispers reached her ears as the silver mech stopped at a stop light.

"Whoa."

"Holy shit! Where did she get that from!?"

"It's the new model! Where the hell did she get the money from!?"

_-Yer getting the attention kitten.- _Jazz teased.

_'Shut up.' _Amber mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

The silver Lamborghini drove off, she winched when a car crashed into a fire hydrant.

"Wow, didn't realize my vehicle was popular."

"You're a Lamborghini, your type of vehicle is the most expensive vehicle to buy, probably only a millionaire can afford one."

"Really?"

"Yup, don't believe me? The internet and Goggle is your friend."

"Hold on gonna check."

Amber fell silent with the vehicle still going, looking out the side mirror she spotted a vehicle but said nothing, a mustang began to drive next to them. The brunette frowned to see 'To Punish and Enslave' on the side.

_-Slag!- _

_'What? What is it!?'_

_-Quick! Tell Sideswipe ta floor it! It's Barricade!-_

"Hey uh Sides." Amber called.

"What?"

"Do you notice anything about the Mustang next to us."

"Other than it's got the title 'To Punish and Enslave'...Wait...Oh slag!"

"Yup, Jazz just said it's Barricade, whoever that is."

"A Con, well, time to go, don't you agree?"

"Sure do...Floor it!"

Tires screeched on the road and they immediately left, the Mustang followed the silver Lamborghini. Amber looked behind them to see the Con was still following them. She bit her bottom lip as the silver warrior continued to speed down the road with the pursuer still chasing them. She began to panic.

Sideswipe took a sharp turn, causing Amber to grunt from the sudden turn and with little warning at all, looking out the window she noticed the Con was still following them, she told him to go faster in which he obliged.

* * *

Holding her breath the brunette watched the mustang drive past their hiding place, she held her breath until there was complete silence, relief washed over her that they finally lost their chaser. Amber breathed out and then let out a sigh of relief, slumping in the seat she was sitting on, the seatbelt loosened around her now that the chase was finished.

Her heart was thumping in her chest, she noticed Jazz was silent, probably couldn't get over Sideswipe's erratic driving, a muffled whine was heard from the bag, a clear sign Nova didn't like the sharp turns the silver mech had done, wiping the sweat from her forehead Amber leaned back against the seat.

"That, was intense." She breathed.

"Sorry about that." Sideswipe apologized. "But I wanted to not fight, the last thing we need is dead humans."

"You're right."

Amber shifted to get into a more comfortable, slowly driving out of their hiding spot. Sideswipe immediately drove off before their chaser decided to come back for round two. The brunette looked out the window, the drive was calm and smooth, she heard a chirp from within the bag, a sign Nova had calmed down from the intensity. Jazz muttered something in Cybertronian but Amber didn't know what and she didn't want to ask so she kept quiet, simply staring out the window.

The drive was quiet, nobody didn't utter a word at all. Amber shifted in her seat once more but didn't say anything, instead she kept on staring and staring as the scenery went by. Green eyes closed and then reopened.

"Think we lost him?" Sideswipe asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"For now, but I got a feeling he'll be back for round two." Amber answered.

"Right...Round two."

She sighed and then stretched.

* * *

After much driving it had gotten dark. Amber was too terrified to get something to eat, in case Barricade decided to attack her while she was away from Sideswipe so she decided to not eat anything at the moment, she was used to not eating much, it was unhealthy and she knew it but she was used to it, she took her hoodie off.

"Aren't you going to get fuel?" Sideswipe asked her.

"Not hungry." She muttered.

"But...You haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"You're just scared that Barricade will snatch you, right?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna leave, it wouldn't matter if you're a few feet away from me, he would still try to snatch me."

_-Kitten...Listen to Sides.- _Jazz tried to reason with her.

_'No I'm fine, the sooner we find other Autobots the better.'_

_-Oh Primus, Hatchet will have a fit.- _

She didn't say anything but looked out the back window, eyes widening when she spotted a familiar Mustang.

"Oh no." She moaned.

"Slaggit! Not again!" Sideswipe cursed before tightening the seatbelt on his charge, even if she hadn't gotten a guardian, he was going to protect her anyway.

The Silver Lamborghini sped up, racing away from the con who followed not too far behind, Amber was thankful she hadn't eaten anything or she would of simply brought it back up by going sick.

"How did he find us in the first place?" She asked.

"He must of picked up the energy signal you and Nova are letting off."

"Well damn, I didn't want to attract unwanted attention, sorry Sideswipe."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault kid."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it, a con was bound to show up sooner or later."

"Let's hope there are no other Decepticons in the area, otherwise you would be outnumbered."

"Hold on!"

A squeal escaped her lips as he sped up, hoping to make a distance between himself and the Mustang that was currently following them, but so far it wasn't working at all.

"He's catching up!" Amber whined.

"Slag, I can't lose him! Damn con!"

The Mustang bumped into the back of the vehicle causing it to spin. Amber held onto the seat for dear life until he came to a stop, the brunette groaned from being spun around as she pinched the ridge of her nose.

"You alright?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Guess we can't run."

"If we can't run, guess I'll have to fight."

The door opened as she grabbed her bag and got out of the vehicle. She moved away to allow Sideswipe to Transform. The con appeared and Transformed also.

"Well, well, on your own Autobot." Barricade taunted before his gaze went to the brunette. "The human, she's letting off an energy signal, give me the girl and you'll live."

"Ha! Not a chance con! You want her? You'll have to get past me to do so."

"So be it."

Amber squealed and moved out of the way as the con launched himself onto Sideswipe, the mech moved out of the way and the two immediately began to brawl. Amber ran off away from the fighting scene and to safety. She bit her bottom lip.

_-Man I hate being on the sideline.- _Jazz grumbled. _-Wish I could help Sides.-_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_-Kitten.- _The voice said sternly. _-It ain't yer fault, I'm the one who should get tha blame, I was tha one who entered ya.- _

She fell silent but watched the battle from a safe distance, shifting the bag into a more comfortable position she continued to watch the fight, so far Sideswipe was winning the battle.

She cringed when he got hit and was sent flying, a gulp escaped her throat when red optics turned to her.

"Come here fleshy!" Barricade snarled.

Amber moved when the con lunged at her, she moved again when the con lunged at her once more, continuing to dodge the Mustang as long as she could before her luck ran out.

Losing his patient, the Decepticon swatted the brunette, causing her to be knocked off her feet as she hit the ground, rolling and skidding, coming to a painful stop, pain shot up her body, mostly the head, blacking out instantly. Sideswipe growled and lunged at the Con, keeping Barricade away from the organic.

"Don't touch her!" The silver warrior snarled.

About to lunge at the mech the two Cybertronian froze when engines got their attention, to Sideswipe's relief it was Autobot insignia on the vehicles that approached.

Seeing that he was completely outnumbered Barricade transformed and drove away from the scene, not wanting to get into another brawl, it was bad enough he struggled with Sideswipe, but dealing with more Autobots was impossible. The silver warrior was immediately at Amber's side, gently opening the bag, allowing Nova to Transform and hop out the bag. The sparkling whined and shook the human female.

"About time." Sideswipe teased.

"Shut up!" Ironhide grunted. "Finding you wasn't easy, you kept on moving."

"Sorry about that."

It was now the black mech noticed the unconscious organic as William Lennox checked up on her, to his relief there was a pulse.

"Who's the organic?" The Topkick asked.

"Amber, her name is Amber."

"Surname?"

"Dunno, she never told me."

It was now Ironhide noticed the terrified sparkling. "Is...Is that a?"

"Yup, a sparkling, her name is Nova, she was with Amber." Sideswipe explained.

"Well Optimus will be pleased to know you're alive and well."

Slowly approaching. Ratchet scanned the sparkling who whined and clung to her mother in terror.

"Well, it's femme, she'll need some much needed fuel and the human needs-"

"What, what is it?" Will asked in concern, cradling the unconscious girl in his arms as she was bleeding from the head, scratches littered her arms and a scratch on her cheek.

"She's...She's letting off an energy signal." The medic said in disbelief.

"What kind?"

"I...Don't know."

"Were you looking for something?" Sideswipe asked, he didn't want to say Jazz was in Amber, he wanted to wait until they pointed out they were looking for whatever held Jazz.

"Yes, we're looking for the host who holds Jazz."

"...You don't need to look far."

"What?"

"The host is being cradled by the other human."

Silence fell upon the small group. Ratchet scanned her once more, to make sure Sideswipe wasn't bluffing, but the energy signal never left and the signal was Cybertronian.

"This better not be a joke Sideswipe!" Ironhide growled.

"I'm not joking! I'm telling the truth! Ask Amber when she wakes up."

"For now we need to get her to base, she needs medical help."

Ratchet transformed activating his holoform. Will picking up the girl and gently placing her in the back. Nova bolted and climbed to curl on her mother's chest, the three mechs didn't have the spark to separate the sparkling from her adopted creator, after placing bandages on her forehead to stop the bleeding until they got back to base the holoform deactivated and the back doors closed.

Sideswipe closed the bag and picked it up, placing it in his subspace, planning to give the bag back to Amber once she woke up.

"Let's go before any more cons decided to flock to the energy signal." Ironhide grunted as Will climbed into the Topkick.

Sideswipe transformed and the three immediately left the area. Nova fell into a recharge, refusing to leave the human female's side.

* * *

**And done! It's longer than the last chapter, hurrah! Sideswipe met with other Autobots and Amber will meet the others when she wakes up that is.**

**Wonder how the other Autobots react to learn Jazz is within Amber, welll, that will be answered next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, review if you wanna, I won't force you to.**


End file.
